


Baby for life

by CrowsAce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Morality | Patton Sanders, Age Play Little Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Age Play Little Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Forced Infantilism, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, forced age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: When Roman told his work colleague that he wanted to be someone's baby, this wasn't at all what he had in mind
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56





	1. Tea to start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: non-con drugging, plans of forced infantilism

Roman couldn't stop grinning to himself as he drove over to his new kinda-boyfriends house.

It was perhaps too early to say the other was his boyfriend, they had only been on a few dates and Roman had barely gotten a kiss from the other.

But Patton still asked him back out each time and was now inviting him to go away with him for a bit so there must be something there right? Perhaps the other was just shy and wasn't big on intimate affection in public.

Still, Roman found him to be the sweetest man he had ever met. Roman had barely been at his new office job for a month before a colleague of his was setting him and Patton up, and Roman would be a liar if he said he wasn't at all interested in the literal bear of a man that was Patton.

Though he soon learned he was less grizzly and more of a cuddly bear, still with any luck he'd soon be getting his ass pounded by the bear~

Their dates were much more different than what Roman was used to, instead of a movie and a fancy restaurant, they would go to a movie and then a fair, or an ice cream shop or something - on their last date Patton took him to build a bear, it was all just so sweet and honestly Roman loved it, he loved how soft and gentle Patton was, how caring and sensitive and how in tune with him he was, _but god if he wasn't craving more._

But now it seems all his dreams were about to come true, finally Patton must be ready to take it to the next level! He had excitedly rang Janus, the colleague that set them up, and him how Patton had invited him and that they were going to be away for awhile, Janus had laughed and told him to have a good time - he too thought Patton's treatment of him was sweet, but he did seem to change the subject or just ignore him whenever he brought up sex with the other. 

Perhaps people in this area were shy about that sort of thing?

Either way, Roman was practically bouncing his seat as he pulled into what he hopes was Patton's drive - honestly it wouldn't have been the first time he fucked up and went to the wrong address, but no just a second later a grinning Patton came out to greet him, Roman could tell he looked concerned about something but otherwise seemed ok.

"Roman!" Patton cheered as he got out of the car and came over.

"Pat-eeek!" Roman let out a squeal that dissolved into giggles as Patton suddenly picked him up and spun him around.

"Aww I've missed you, did you drive here alone baby?" Patton asked as he put him back down, now looking at him with concern.

Roman flushed, that term of endearment from Patton always got him hot under the collar, "I was fine Pat, didn't get lost or anything." He chuckled.

"Well, let's get you inside, how about a drink?"

"That sounds lovely." Roman beamed, happily letting the other take his hand and lead him inside.

Roman blinked when he was meet with piles of boxes everywhere.

"Oh…"

"Hmm? Oh, the boxes, yes I'm moving out - somewhere a little bigger, nothing you need to worry about though sweetie." Patton practically cooed.

Roman flushed once more, as he moved further into the house Patton planned on leaving, honestly it wasn't that bad of a size, but then again someone as big as Patton probably wanted extra space.

A glance back over his shoulder had Roman biting back a smirk as he saw Patton checking him out, eyes lingering on his butt.

Patton soon snapped back to attention and smiled once more, "Why don't you take a seat baby and I'll bring you a drink over, tea ok?"

"Sounds good Pat." 

  
  


Patton had to make sure to do this right, he really wanted to give his baby a snack first, but knew that would be unwise with this special medicine Janus had provided, the food would only help absorb it quicker and he didn't want his little one waking in the middle of their journey, he'll just have to give the small thing a bottle when they got to their new home.

Adding the liquid to the tea he made sure to add an extra spoonful of sugar so the baby wouldn't notice and drink it faster - he didn't really want to give his baby tea, the caffeine surely wasn't good for him, but he knew the other would refuse milk - for now at least - so giving the tea a quick stir he took it back out to his baby.

And when that happy and grateful little face looked up at him and thanked him for the drink, his heart just swelled. Roman was a silly baby at times, saying things he clearly didn't mean, just copying what others have said around him, but soon he'll have his baby speaking properly.

He watched as Roman hummed, pleased with his drink as he practically drained it all in one go, Patton was impressed the baby didn't spill it, but he was concerned about the little one going potty, he could tell from earlier the diaper the little one currently was wearing wasn't at all well padded - he couldn't even see an outline for it! He'll just wait till his baby is asleep before checking.

  
  


Roman placed the empty cup on the table and grinned at Patton, "Thanks for the tea, it was lovely."

Then suddenly everything wasn't lovely anymore.

Roman fell back against the sofa suddenly feeling like he was made of lead, a mumbled "Woah" leaving his lips as his eyes began to droop.

"I don't feel so good." He slurred.

"It's alright baby, don't be scared, daddy's got you." Patton was saying, his voice sounding disjointed and everywhere at once.

Romans eyes closed as was suddenly being picked up and swayed.

"That's it baby go to sleep now, look at what a cute sleepyhead you are." Patton cooed as he began carrying him off somewhere, nothing more than a quiet whimper leaving him.

Just what was going on?!

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* hi  
> I've been meaning to write this one for awhile - its not at all what I had planned 😊
> 
> Come join me on discord (18+)  
> https://discord.gg/GDzU9Ea5Pb
> 
> Wanna help a writer out ♡  
> ko-fi.com/crowsace


	2. On the move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: forced infantilism, brief nudity, diapers

Roman could feel that Patton was bouncing him as he walked somewhere.

He wanted to scream out, ask what was going on, why was this happening to him?! He wanted to open his eyes so he could see what the other was going to do with him, but his eyelids felt so heavy, in fact all of him felt so heavy, he could barely move no matter how hard he tried, his limbs only jerking lightly in response to his brain screaming for them to  _ move. _

  
  


His mind was starting to feel heavy too, but still a sense of awareness remained.

He was still able to tell that Patton was carrying him upstairs and laying him down on the bed.

  
  
  


Was this his fault? Had he done something to make the other mad at him? He thought things had been going so well...

  
  


He couldn't understand why Patton would do this to him. Before he could think more of it however he was suddenly being placed down on the bed, Roman wanted to scream in fear of what was to come, but all he could manage was a whimper.

  
  


"Hey shush shush little one, you're ok sweetie, daddy's got you." Patton cooed as his baby whimpered, hand gently patting his little ones belly before he started backing away from the bed, quickly moving to grab a bag he had packed full of nappies and creams and all other things his little one will need, he had a feeling he'd need to change the little ones diaper just in case it wasn't going to be padded enough for the long journey they would be going on, he also grabbed a onesie so his baby would be comfortable.

He sat the bag down next to his baby, the weight of the bag causing the bed to jostle making his baby whimper once more.

He gently shushed his little one once more and began removing his clothes. Roman started whimpering even more, making a fuss, the poor thing must have been cold or something, Patton was sure to make this quick.

He gasped in concern when he saw that the little one wasn't wearing a diaper, he wasn't even wearing pull ups, the poor thing, Janus had been right, there had been no one caring for the little darling, good thing papa Patton was here for him now~

He ignored the others continued whimpers as he removed the boxers the little had on, cooing softly to help relax his baby as he pulled a thick nappy out of the bag and lifted Romans legs and bum so he could tuck the diaper beneath him. He then grabbed a generous amount of cream and slathered it over the baby's bottom and thighs, adding some powder on top before gently lowering the littles legs back down and repeating the process with the front before tapping the nappy up, next he made quick work of putting the onesie on, it was was a white fluffy one with gold and red stitching made to look like a prince costume, fitting for his little prince~

  
  


Patton started tearing up at the sight of how adorable his little prince looked, unable to resist pulling out his phone and taking a load of photos to send to the group chat, a surge of happiness ran through him as he did - finally he was able to also send photos and not just receive them - he couldn't deny that after a while of his friends sending him photos of their littles he had began to grow a little jealous, but then Janus said he'd help with picking out the perfectly little for him.

He definitely owed Janus one after this.

  
  


Scoping his little up once more he took him back down stairs and carried him out to the garage - that was luckily connected to the house, which meant he didn't have to go outside where someone may end up questioning him, currently he didn't have time to deal with ignorant people.

He had a baby seat set up in the back for the little already, so all had to do was get his little one seated, bring some more boxes into the car and then they were ready to begin their journey - once again Janus being an absolute sweetheart promised to come around to help guide the moving people with the rest of his stuff, whilst leaving his little with their other friend.

  
  


Roman's mind had slipped further into darkness, not enough that he wasn't aware of being stripped naked, but enough to know he wasn't sure what Patton had put on him that seemed to cushion his lower half, but also not enough to not know that he was being strapped into something - at first he didn't know where he was, but then he must have been left alone as the sound of a car door closing sounded directly from his left.

He really tried one last time to open his eyes to no avail, with one last whimper he decided to stop fighting and just allow his mind to succumb to heaviness - soon the vibrations of things being put in the car and the sound of the garage door whirring open was nothing more that a soft buzzing sensation at the back of his mind as sleep finally took him.

  
  


Patton hummed merrily to himself as he reversed into the drive, getting out of the car to check through the house one last time before locking everything up and getting back into the car. He glanced into the back and smiled softly at the sight of his little one fast asleep, he still made sure to turn the radio on and play the cd of children's lullabies - just in case~

The journey would be only a few hours luckily, he had been down to his new place already and had things set up already, obviously a few things still needed to be done, but arguably the most important rooms - Roman's room - were complete and ready for his darling Prince right away. Oh how he was looking forward to seeing the littles reaction, obviously he knew the little one will act up at first, the others had warned him off this, but he was sure it would still surprise the little, especially to see all the lovely things his papa already got for him.

Patton was going to enjoy spoiling his sweet prince and treating him like the little royalty he was~

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Patton sets off carting the little prince with him to their new home~
> 
> Wanna come join me and others on discord? (18+ only)  
> https://discord.gg/GDzU9Ea5Pb
> 
> Wanna get me coffee as they say?  
> ko-fi.com/crowsace


End file.
